


Free Time

by LuckyREBD



Series: OCD!Kaiba Series [14]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-28
Updated: 2012-08-28
Packaged: 2017-11-13 01:21:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/497842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyREBD/pseuds/LuckyREBD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seto comes home from a business trip to find that leaving Jounouchi and Mokuba alone together with too much free time can have disastrous consequences. (OCD!Kaiba series)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Free Time

“…Explain, and explain quickly.” Seto forces his voice to remain level and calm in the face of overwhelming juvenile behavior. His briefcase makes a soft noise as he sets it on the desk, and he loosens his tie.

This was not the welcome home he was expecting.

“I leave for a short business trip, and this mess is what I come back to? You didn’t even come to the airport.” There is still no answer, and Seto’s ire rises sharply. With great reluctance and annoyance he kneels on the ground at the draped entrance of the structure, “Are you even in there?”

The massive fabric fort extends from the hallway outside his study to encompass the entire spare bedroom next to it, luckily avoiding their own bedroom. He might have to murder his lover if that had been the case. 

Pushing aside the blanket covering the entrance, he steps onto the layer of pillows stretching over the floor in every direction. He must have emptied every linen closet in the entire mansion for this, Seto notes with the tiniest hint of amusement. Not to mention stripping the beds of every guest room.

As he continues, he realizes that mattresses have been laid against the walls to stretch blankets over-top, creating a massive soft tunnel. Still cranky and confused he ducks down to slip through the narrow end into the room, only to be tackled on either side by warm bodies, sending him flailing face first into a massive pile of pillows.

“Welcome home!” The twin voices chime eagerly, and as he lifts his head with murder on his mind it fades instantly in the face of brown and vibrantly purple eyes. His gaze drifts, taking in the television and gaming consoles, the snacks tucked in carefully not to spill, the clear care taken to ensure symmetry and finally the excited smiles of his lover and brother as they practically vibrate with restrained enthusiasm.

Seto gives a resigned sigh, looking terribly put-upon as he lays back on the mound of pillows, arm dramatically over his face to hide a smile,

“Menaces, both of you.”


End file.
